


The price of love

by malecdiwani



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A deal with Asmodeous, Crying Magnus, Dark fic, Insecure Alec, M/M, Magnus feels himself responsible for Jace' condition, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecdiwani/pseuds/malecdiwani
Summary: Summary : well i have watched the new trailer of Shadowhunters and had an idea about this fic  where Magnus goes to meet Asmodeus to save Jace. They made a deal. Jace became normal. Lilith got defeated.Alec asked him about how his father agreed to help him cause everybody knows demons don't help anyone in free. Magnus dismisses his question.Magnus is acting strange. He also misses many  of his and Alec's preplanned dates. Most of the time when Alec calls him his phone remains ' out of coverage area'. Magnus mostly remains missing from his loft at unusual hours and always comes back exhausted . Alec firstly thought its all because of his work but one day he notices that Magnus  has a bite mark on his neck . He is 100% sure  that Magnus is cheating on him and decides to over his relationship and  comes to the loft to get his some things which were left on Magnus's loft.(In the loft)Alec comes and finds an unconscious and naked Magnus on the foor near the bed ,bruises and scratches everywhere on his body , blood dripping from his lower lip , dried tears on his cheeks and fresh cum dripping from his hole .Does this have anything to do with that deal he made with Asmodeus some months ago ?





	The price of love

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags carefully. Its a dark fic. Don't like don't read

" promise me you're gonna make it back"

" why wouldn't i look what i have waiting for me ". With that Magnus left to Edom to meet his father Asmodeous. 

(In Edom)

Magnus explains to Asmodeus what he need and his father agree to help him but on a certain price.

"Well if you want my help , you have to pay this price " said Asmodeous with a evil grin.

" no ...no absolutely not " exclaimed Magnus.

" your wish. But i don't think that your precious shadowhunter friend have much time."said Asmodeous.

" please . i can give you my anything, my powers, my immortality....." said Magnus pleading.

" i don't need any of them. I just want this my dear son. Either accept the deal or leave. You are wasting my time."said Asmodeous with a high voice.

Magnus asked " but why do you need..."

" oh that's none of your business . I don't have any personal enmity with you. I m just bored here alone." said Asmodeous dismissing his question 

Magnus was still thinking " no i can't do this. Alexander, he loves me. If he find out about this deal he will never forgive me "

Asmodeus broke his chain of thoughts and said " Magnus... you are aware that time in Mortal world passes at more speed than here right ? It have been two hours in here but in mortal world two days. How much more time do you think your nephillim friend has left ? one day ?or may be his soul is already died "

Magnus shouted " don't say that "

Asmodeus gave him an amused look and said " i don't know why you care about a nephillim that much. But if you can come to me here in the Edom begging for his life, then definitely his life is very important to you "

Magnus was in thoughts what Alec said to him ' i m nothing without him'  
and guilt ridden on him when he thought that he is the reason of Jace' s condition.  
Magnus wanted to complete his promise " i will bring him back Alec " cause he was afraid that if Alec losses Jace he will lose his lover.  
Magnus accept in thoughts that yes he was jealous of Alec that he have a man in his life which was more important than anything else to him and probably important than his love for Magnus .A tear escaped his eye as he thought " i have to do it . I have to make this deal . I cant live without Alec but he cant live without his parabatai. For Alec i have to do this and well its my fault that Jace in this situation. I have to make everything right or i can't live my life with this guilt. If i made this problem i will give the solution.

And then Magnus said " fine i agree. you will help me and in return i will give you what you demand."

Asmodeus eyes became wide with surprise he was half expecting Magnus to accept the deal. A contract appeared in front of them and they both signed it with their blood. Asmodeus " i will let you know when i need you to take whats mine now."

Asmodeus gave him his core crystal which had his powers. With the power of that crystal they became successful in retrieving Jace and to stop Lilith . Lilith got killed from the power of that crystal and it took nearly 2 months for everything to be normal again.

All were happy. Parties after parties were going on after the war celebrating the victory but it surprised Alec that his boyfriend the great Magnus Bane who was famous for his extravagant parties didn't threw any party nor attended one whereas he was the one with whose help they were able to stop Lilith. If it wasn't Magnus they can never have stopped Lilith.

(In the loft )

Alec had currently arrived from a party in the institute which he had to attend as the head of the institute . Magnus was in his potion lab.

Alec said with concern " hey Magnus. what are you doing ? You said you were tired from making a potion for a client and now you are making another portion for someone. Magnus you need rest."

Magnus smile at his caring boyfriend and said " i m fine gorgeous. What about you ? how was the party ?"

Alec sighed " Magnus you know very well i dont like parties. But i had to attend this one coz i m the head of the institute. i wanted to stay here with you. I m felling very bad i had to leave you here."

" darling i was just tired i didn't wanted to go "said Magnus to stop his caring boyfriend from feeling very bad.

Alec raised his one brow and said" thats sounds so weird "

Magnus said" what ?"

" i mean you Magnus Bane didn't wanted to attend a party." said Alec. Magnus was avoiding his gaze so Alec became concerned and said "is every thing all right ? You are behaving.... different . Is something bothering you ? Tell me Magnus.

Magnus smiled and kissed him " everything is alright darling. i m just tired.

" Magnus don't get me wrong but from the last two months we have to cancel our many dates, every time i call your phone remains switch off or out of coverage area. You don't stay at the loft most of the times. Look I m not complaining but Magnuas its not good for you. ,not good for your health. Dont overwork yourself. " said Alec with concern.

Magnus smiled at him " what have i ever done to deserve such a caring angel. Thank you for concern Alec i will try my best to not to overwork myself but right know i need my boyfriend so that i can cuddle with him and go to sleep." and Magnus kissed him.

They both went to bed and Magnus snuggled into Alec's neck immediately and wrapped himself into Alec. Alec gave a good night kiss and they both drifted to sleep.

( Two days later)

Alec was in the institute . His paperwork was done and he messaged Magnus " All work finished. heading for the Indian restaurant in Brooklyn for our date. C U there in 15 min bye."

Magnus immediately responded " very well . i m almost ready. See you there."

Alec arrived at the Indian restaurant and sat at their reserved table and was waiting for magnus. 15 minutes have passed waiting but there was no sign of Magnus . Alec pulled out his phone to call magnus but his message arrived " sorry love . can't come . Emergency."

Alec putted his phone on the table hard. It was the third time constantly when Magnus didn't came on their date.

Alec went to the institute and shut his door. He was very angry . It was the third time. Magnus had promised that he will definately come on this date and now he broke that promise . He sat on his bed and started to changing his clothes thinking " Is Magnus ignoring me ? Have i done something wrong ? How can he have a emergency everytime we plan to spend the night with each other.

With that he drifted to sleep. 

(Next day)

It had been whole day Alec had not received Magnus's calls purposefully.

Izzy arrived amd said " Alec why are you not picking magnus phone ? He called me to check on you that you are okay. "

" oh my phone was on silent. i didn't notice." said Alec immediately. 

Izzy asked " Alec what are you hiding from me ?"

" its nothing Izz. "

Izzy inquired " if it is nothing then why are you here at this time . its almost night. And i don't see you have any paperwork nor does you have any meeting "

Alec accepted his defeat and said " fine . you caught me. i was avoiding Magnus cause i was upset with him. I just wanted to spend some time with him but every time we have a plan he just cancel at the last moment saying its an emergency."

 

" alec you should talk to him" said Izzy

" i already did"

" then you should give him some time." replied Izzy.

 

Alec gasped " what ?do you think he is doing this because of me . Is he bored of me?"

Izzy shook her head " oh god alec . you are taking things to an another level. Just go and talk to him."

Alec said" i think you are right. i m just overreacting. I should talk to Magnus." With that alec headed to the loft.

( in the loft).

Alec entered the loft. Bedroom's light were on that means Magnus was home . Alec entered the bedroom and the bathroom's door opened revealing a sexy warlock with cat eyes.

Magnus was wearing his blue bath gown and the towel was on his neck and he said in his sexy voice " Alexander"

Magnus goes close to Alec and started apologising " i m so sorry Alexander. i didn't mean to ruin out date. Please forgiv...."

 

Alec placed a finger on Magnus's lips sushing him and connected their lips pulling Magnus by his lapels towards the bed . Alec landed on the top and magnus beneath him. The kiss started getting more and more passionate with love and lust. Alec entered his tongue inside Magnus's mouth like taking compensation for the ruined date . 

Magnus moaned " mmph.... alexan...." Alec again occupied his lips and grabbed him by his hips tightly definately leaving bruises . Magnus also put his hands in Alec's long black messy curls . 

Alec took the towel away from his neck and stated touching his bare smooth hairless chest. Magnus moaned " ha.... ale...."

Alec entered his calloused hands under his robe and pinched his nipples slightly.

The reaction from Magnus was not simple , his breath hitched, he shivered . It was just foreplay and magnus 's body was giving him such reactions like they were having their third round of sex.

Alec was grinning by magnus reaction and connected their lips . His hands started wandering inside his robe in circle on his whole chest and suddenly took his one hand a little lower and started rubbing Magnus's balls .

Magnus gasped and broke the kiss " Al....Alec i think we sh.....should sto........stop . "

Alec was not having it and he grabbed Magnus's length in his hand pumping it tightly up and down an he said "why ?"

Magnus moaned "ah...ah.....ahh Ale...."

Alec suddenly removed his hands from his length and put one finger on his hole which get inserted easily and Magnus cried with pain " Ahhh.... Alec" and moved away in bed pushing Alec away from him. His bath robe dropped from his shoulder revealing a neck covered with bite marks. Magnus immediately adjusted his robe but Alec noticed the bite marks and asked " whats that ?"

Magnus replied " what's what?"

" things on your shoulders."

Magnus said" nothing"

Alec inquired "Magnus don't lie to me they are bite marks on your shoulders which looks like of two day old."

Magnus shivered at this and said" Ale...alec its not what you think"

Alec shouted on him" oh really . then what is it ?do you bite yourself on neck ?"

Magnus said helplessly" Alec i don't know how to explain"

Alec said" but i know . Just say the truth? where did you go on our date night?"

Magnus was wordless " Alec i...i...."

Alec said" i cant believe my boyfriend Magnus fucking Bane can't even answer a simple question. Let me simplifie it more .  
Did you had sex with another man . Yes or no ?"

Magnus tried to calm him down " Alexander i love you "

Alec asked again " yes or no ?"

Tears started streaming down Magnus's eyes and he lowered his gaze and said " Yes".

Alec heart broke at the betrayal and he stands straight on floor . Eyes filled with tears. There was complete silence for 2 minutes. nobody was able to form any words . Then Alec spoke " Goodbye Magnus. Have fun."  
and headed towads the door.

Magnus ran behind him to stop him . When Alec was on the outer door Magnus pulled him towards himself by his hand and cupped his face and said sobbing " Pl...... please Alec don't leave .....me. I love you."

Then Alec smiled and cupped the shorter man's face in his large hands and said " I love you too " and connected their lips for one last kiss and got out of the loft closing the door.

Alec find himself unable to stop his tears. His heart was aching. Even one part of his heart was saying him to go back to his lover, wipe his tears and say ' everything is okay love please don't cry. i forgive you . But Alec ignored that voice of his heart and didn't looked backward.

( Next day at the institute )

Alec was very angry and threw his phone on the wall because of frustation. His whole day was a mess . He couldn't concentrate on any work because of his "personal life " but now he was searching from one hour for a very important file he needed for some meeting .It had been already 8 pm.

"Where the hell did it go ?" he asked from his assistant.

Assistant replied" sir i don't know but i have searched everywhere. That file is not in the institute. Maybe you took it to your place."

Alec said " My pla...." and then he realized he took this file to Magnus loft some days ago.

"shit" said Alec

Alec didn't wanted to contact Magnus but the file was really important and he looked at his phone which was broke. The only option left was to go to the loft and get the file himself. He couldn't ask anybody to get the file from Magnus's loft because that had confidential information which could be leaked. So Alec set for his loft.

(At the door)

Alec was standing at the door not sure how to enter his ex boyfriend home. So he tapped at the door but got no response.

Then he called Magnus 's name twice but again nothing. His negative part of the mind said that maybe Magnus has gone to meet his new boyfriend and pulled out the keys from his pocket but the door was not locked.  
Alec recalled that he had placed that file on the lamp table near the bed and entered the bed room. The room was dark and he switched on the light. It was empty but when he moved to the other side of bed near that night lamp his eyes became impossibly wide. 

 

He saw that an unconscious and naked Magnus was on the floor near the bed , bruises and scratches everywhere on his body , blood dripping from his lower lip , dried tears on his cheeks and............  
...... fresh cum dripping from his hole .

Alec ground shifted under his foot at the condition of his lover and dropped to the ground and pulled magnus head in his hand and tried to wake him " mag...nus"

"magnus"

" mag..." there was no response . Magnus was unconscious. He lifted Magnus from the ground and called Caterina.

Caterina arrived she became shocked at Magnus condition .She healed him and asked Alec " who did this to him ?"  
Alec said " i don't know. When Magnus will awake?"

Caterina replied" some one had definately........ra....raped him . His energy is drained . It can took a day for him to be awake. " Caterina got a call from hospital that its an emergency and she was needed at the hospital . she said to Alec to call her when he awake. With that she left.

Alec was alone with Magnus . He holded his hand and said " Magnus i m so sorry . i shouldn't have left you. Thats all because of me. I swear to angel i will kill him who ever did this to you " Alec remained with Magnus the whole night and appointed Jace as the acting head of institute for next days.

Magnus woke up next morning and shifted to his side. Alec was there. His lover was there in his side. Magnus said in a weak voice "Al....e....c"

Alec woke up at the weak voice of his lover and cupped his face " thank god Magnus. You are awake. You scared me darling."

There were tears in Magnus eyes and he said " you came back" and shifted close to alec squeezing himswlf in Alec's bigger frame and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus silently promising him of protection " shh magnus you are safe. i m here."

After a while when Magnus stopped crying then he looked up at Alec and said " you should go . You probably have work"

" what ? i m not leaving you alone." replied Alec. 

Magnus replied " i m okay "

Alec cupped his face and said " no you are not. Someone rap... Magnus who did this to you. Is this is him ( the man Magnus had sex with on their date night) ?

 

Magnus lowered his gaze signalling yes and said " i m sorry "

Alec pulled this chin up " you don't have anything to apologize for. Who ever this man is he forced himself on you . How long is this going on ? Why didn't you tell me about it before ? "

Magnus replied with small voice" two m.... months"

Alec eyes became wide " what ? had he have been raping you from two months. Magnus i swear i will kill him just give me his name .

Magnus was silent.

Alec asked " Magnus who did this you ? answer me. please."

 

" my.......father..... Asmodeus." sobbed Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh..... please comment. My first language is not English so sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


End file.
